


Ducks

by mific



Category: Michael Leunig Cartoons, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ducks, Fanart, M/M, Michael Leunig, Whump, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducks make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wealth and Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215287) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> An impulsive illustration for Busaikko's drabble, as linked. Because, ducks! My apologies to Michael Leunig, who I ripped off very freely to create this. Ducks and Leunig are inseparable in my mind so this is as much a fanwork for [Leunig's cartoons](http://www.leunig.com.au/index.php/cartoons/cartoons) as for Busaikko's story. I and the ducks, of course, own nothing, we're just playing.

 


End file.
